The Snowfall
by p-attinson
Summary: Elijah and Elena watch the snow fall outside the Gilbert home.  One shot


It was two o'clock in the morning.

The sunrise would not show; for the snow clouds had made their way across the sky, splattering against the horizon and reminded me of the bloodshed of the many innocent victims before this. I had hoped the storm would pass; I really didn't admire the snow. It reminded me too much of my human life. Too many memories suddenly escalated throughout my subconscious; I ignored their cries for remembrance.

Staring up into the sky, I noticed no birds were flying above my head. Not a shred of wind was whistling through the strands of my hair; it was still and I respected that.

Although I knew she needed rest, I wished she was with me. I stood below her window, waiting for day break to see her face; to have a clear conscious that I still carried some humanity. She reminded me of being free, human and pure. Katerina's memory had vanished before my eyes when I looked into Elena's. Elena was not stubborn nor was she oblivious to the feelings of those around her. She understood and she accepted.

But as I continued to examine the cold sky, I heard a heartbeat coming closer, the pitter patter of a pair of toes, and the shhh'ing of a hand on a railing's fresh polish.

After a few moments, I heard the back door open and slam shut by the sudden wind aimlessly floating around the yard. As I listened to her walk closer, I noticed traces of snow falling from the sky and landing on my shoulder. Irritation trickled through me; this was yet another reason why my loathing for snow still existed strongly today. I've always hated taking suits to the dry cleaners.

Elena clung to my arm, keeping herself warm by resting her head into the crook of my neck. Smiling slightly, I continued to stare off into the sky and soaking in her unexpected touch.

"Did you not sleep well, Elena?" My voice sounded subtle, more quiet than usual.

I tilted my head down to watch her as she smiled, feeling the breeze with her eyes closed and lips slightly parted; I noticed goose bumps rise on her arms the minute I grabbed her hands, warming them in mine. In that instant, I felt infinite as I shared this personal moment with someone I cared about so deeply it seemed impossible.

"I slept fine," She decided while tilting her head back.

It took every ounce of strength in me to not lay a hand on her. I watched as her neck, in that angle, seemed to create an off sensation throughout me. I noticed her body crushed into mine as she did this, but I wouldn't let my mind wander; I couldn't afford that.

Elena turned in my grasp, her chest pressing against mine. She kept her eyes at my collar bone, and her forehead tilted towards my lips and for the first time, she wrapped her arms around me. I felt my insides burn with desire.

I was left breathless in that moment. It had been so long since I have shared an embrace with a woman; nonetheless, a woman I needed, a woman that had the power to cause such a physical pain if she was not with me. I returned her motion, scooping her closer to my chest and resting my chin on the crown of her head.

"Elijah?" She murmured, her lips slowly moving against my chest.

A shiver spread throughout my body.

"Elena?" I asked, slowly petting her hair.

Elena didn't budge; her hands were still locked around my torso and her mouth still pressed against my chest. "I love you," She whispered.

I could not react for a few moments and I started to feel a little strange. I kept ahold of her, nonetheless, waiting for the right words to escape my mouth. But it was only after a moments that I made a movement.

Still breathless from her confession, I watched her fragile face form into many seemingly predictable expressions.

"Elijah?" She asked. She reached up to slowly stroke my cheek, her eyes locking with mine.

I automatically reached for her palm to stop her, but as soon as my skin slid against hers I felt a peace I hadn't felt in centuries. It wasn't something I yearned for, because I had no recollection of it until now.

I grasped her hand, tighter.


End file.
